overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gagaran
Gagaran (ガガーラン) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and a warrior from Blue Rose. Appearance Gagaran's appearance may appear to be extremely muscular, like the frame of a man, she is indeed a woman. Due to this, it had caused many misunderstandings. Personality More than her strength, she exhales a profound atmosphere of reliability, almost a "big brother" feeling that make her extremely appreciated in the team. Gagaran would often proclaim that picking "fresh cherries" was her hobby. Meaning that if a man ever affirmed that he had come to be embraced by her, she would immediately drag him to a room with her overwhelming strength, even if they were joking. This is a fate Climb often has to avoid. She has the highest respect and desire to help other people of the members of Blue Rose Background Gagaran has a self-anointed nickname of "Lovely Warrior Full of Mystery" which stems from her past before joining Blue Rose, a mysterious period she does not like to talk about even with her friends. She saved the then would-be adventurer Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, which led her to become one of the initial member of Blue Rose. She lost to Gazef Stronoff during the Grand Tournament held to decide the King's bodyguard. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Refusing to accompany Lakyus to visit Princess Renner due to her dislike of formal events. She and Evileye decides to go to one of the highest class inn in the Kingdom. She sees Climb and they have conversation with him. They talked about martial arts, magic and the new adamantite adventurer team, Darkness to Climb. She then encourage Climb to work towards his goal of being a better bodyguard for the Princess. Abilities and Powers Gagaran is one of the strongest adventurers within the Re-Estize Kingdom. She mainly have on her hand, a war pick as her weapon of choice for not only close-range combat, but for long-range throwing at her target brute-force. She was also able to perform combination of strikes created through the application of ‘martial arts.’ Known Classes * Knight * Air Rider * Mercenary Main Equipment * Belt of Greater Power * Circlet Twister * Crimson Guardian * Dragontooth Amulet * Fel Iron: is a war pick and the primarily weapon used by Gagaran at any range in battle. She is shown being able to make a follow-up attack with her war pick, making a significant change in direction mid-swing to pursue her target straight on. * Gauntlets of Kerykerion * Gaze Bane: Gagaran's famous armour. * Vest of Resistance * Wing Boost Relationships Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran calls her "Our Shorty" as a teasing nickname and Evileye calls her "Mass of Muscle" Tia As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventures of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Climb She has a teasing relationship with Climb, calling him "Cherry Boy". She taught Climb martial arts,"High Vertical Strike" in an inn's backyard. She gave Climb the set of small magic hand bells,"Bell of Detect Secret Doors","Bell of Open Lock" and "Bell of Remove Trap". Trivia * She was killed by Demiurge's "Hellfire Wall" alongside with Tia, however, revived later by Lakyus. * She has a preference for young virgin men. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Blue Rose Category:Re-Estize Kingdom